The present invention relates generally to armament apparatus for aircraft and, in preferred embodiments thereof, more particularly provides a specially designed support structure for mounting on an aircraft various weaponry, and interchangeable combinations of such weaponry, including "mini" M-134 7.62 mm machine guns (commonly referred to as "mini" guns), .50 caliber machine guns, and multiple tube rocket launchers.
Disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 532,172 is a unique plank mounting structure which extends transversely through the rear cabin area of a helicopter, with a longitudinally central portion of the plank being secured within the cabin area, and opposite ends of the plank projecting outwardly beyond the opposite sides of the helicopter body. The outer ends of the plank project outwardly of the helicopter skids and have multiple tube rocket launchers mounted thereon via conventional bomb racks secured to the plank tips. Also mounted on opposite ends of the plank, inboard of the rocket launchers, are a pair of .50 caliber machine guns.
The plank mounting of the rocket launchers outboard of the helicopter skids facilitates the in-flight jettisoning of the launchers without causing the released launchers to strike the helicopter skids and be deflected therefrom against the helicopter body. However, in certain instances it is desirable to position a rocket launcher over, or even somewhat inboard of, a helicopter skid. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide, in conjunction with the aforementioned support plank structure, mounting apparatus for securing a rocket launching tube over a helicopter skid in a manner permitting the launcher to be jettisoned in flight without striking the skid.
In developing the present invention it has also been found desirable, in certain instances, to arm the helicopter with one or more 7.62 mm M-134 machine guns instead of the larger .50 caliber machine guns disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 532,172. It is accordingly a further object of the present invention to provide, in conjunction with the aforementioned support plank structure, mounting apparatus for arming a helicopter with one or more 7.62 mm machine guns.
It has also been recognized that, in conjunction with the plank support structure, it would be desirable to further improve the weapon interchangeability of the overall weaponry system. For example, it would be desirable to arm the aircraft with changeable weaponry combinations selected from the weapon group consisting of 7.62 mm machine guns, .50 caliber machine guns and rocket launchers. It is accordingly a further object of the present invention to provide the aforementioned support plank structure with weapon mounting apparatus permitting this improved weaponry interchangeability.